ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky's European Booking
Previous episode: Nursery School Next episode: The Passports http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/UnfairRicky.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PhonyRaffle.jpg Plot Ricky announces that he and his band have an upcoming gig in Europe, and Fred is going along as Ricky's band manager. But sadly, Ricky can't afford to bring along Lucy and Ethel. So, the women try to raise the money themselves. They end up making what they think is a phony charity called The Ladies' Overseas Aid, and raise money by raffling off a TV set. Lucy gets questioned about the charity by a detective, who tells her that making up a fake charity/organization to raise money is fraud and a criminal offense. Luckily, Ladies' Overseas Aid really does exist, so Lucy and Ethel have to give up their Europe money to the head of the charity. But all ends well. Ricky finds out that his band will sail to Europe for free, earning their fare by playing music during the crossing. So, Lucy and Ethel can go after all! Trivia *Like they did with Hollywood the previous season, the writers came up with the Europe trip as a way to get the Ricardos and Mertzes out of the apartment and to dig up fresh, new plots. There are only four episodes between the end of the Hollywood trip and the beginning planning of the Europe trip. In fact, Ricky even says in this episode that they just got back from Hollywood a month ago. *Lucy found $9.73 in the chairs and couch, $29.95 in the sugar bowl, and $28.16 in Little Ricky's piggy bank. Ethel found lint and an old Woodrow Wilson button in all of Fred's stuff. *Lucy also found $15.36 via GTHP, which is more commonly known as Going Through Husband's Pants. *Ethel ends up mortgaging the apartment building to raise money for the Europe trip. Fred really must love Ethel if he let the apartment be in HER name! *Hazel Pierce, the name of Lucy's real-life stand-in, is the one who wins the raffle. *Ricky hires Fred as band manager because of how Fred managed his entire vaudeville act by himself. *Dorothea Wolbert is president of the Ladies' Overseas Aid; she lives in Indiana. Quotes *Ricky: What am I gonna do not being able to take Lucy along to Europe? Fred: Well, you could go out some night to buy a pack of cigarettes and not come back for three weeks. *Ricky: Now, Fred, she won't act like that! Fred: Are we talking about the same Lucy? Ricky: Now, if I promise her a wonderful trip later on, I think she'll be reasonable. Fred: My Lucy has red hair and blue eyes. What does your Lucy look like? *Lucy: Yeah, I understand I can't go to Europe. Ricky: Good! Lucy: But why can't I go? *Lucy: Oh, Ricky, you never take me any place. Ricky: What do you mean I never take you any place? We just came back from a wonderful trip to Hollywood just a month ago! Lucy: Yeah, but where have you taken me LATELY? *Lucy: Oh, Marion Strong- she's just a hop, skip, and a blab from Carolyn Appleby. *Ethel: All alone in those fancy Paris shops, just you and Ricky's checkbook! *Ethel: And then, will spend a whole week alone on glamorous shipboard. And then, London. And then, Rome. And then, Paris... *Lucy: I'll bet I could get your boys all over Europe! Ricky: We play a lot better when we're all in one place. *Ricky: Look, if you can raise enough money to go to Europe, let me know, and I'll quit the band business. *Ricky: You wouldn't want to leave Ethel. Fred: Try me! *Ethel: I don't want to see Europe anyway. It's so old! *Lucy: Well, think of it- Ethel all alone here in New York, and you all alone in Paris. Fred: (excitedly) Yeah! *Lucy: Well, Fred, if Ethel raises the money for her trip, can she go? Fred: Sure, I'm a sport. Why not? *Lucy: GTHP- $15.36. Ethel: What's "GTHP"? Lucy: "Going Through Husband's Pants." *Lucy: How much do you get for selling blood? Ethel: Oh, Lucy! Lucy: What's wrong with that? Ethel: You couldn't get $2800 worht of blood out of a herd of elephant! *Ethel: Well, raffles are always held for needy causes. Lucy: Ethel, at this moment, you and I are the two neediest causes I can think of! *Lucy: What could be more honest than that? Ethel: I guess it is. Lucy: Sure it is! Now, all we have to do for our needy cause is think up a good phony name. Ethel: I don't suppose we could call it "Two Bundles for Britain"? Lucy: No, it has to sound real. How about "Ladies' Overseas Aid"? Ethel: (hesitantly) Well... Lucy: Look, we're ladies. We wanna go overseas. And, boy, do we need aid! *Mr. Jamison: Mrs. Ricardo, tell me something about this organization, the Ladies' Overseas Aid. Lucy: Well, if you promise not to tell my husband, becuaase we just sort of made the name up. It really should be called "The Ethel-Mertz-and-Lucy-Ricardo-Wanna-Go-to-Europe Aid." But then nobody would buy a ticket, would they? *Mr. Jamison: Now, fraud is a crime that's punishable by 1-10 years in the penitentiary. Lucy: But I'm going to Europe. I don't have time for 10 years in the penitentiary! *Mr. Feldman: But I never saw anyone work as hard as Mrs. Mertz and Mrs. Ricardo... They worked very hard. They worked so hard you'd think they were gonna keep the raffle money themselves! *Lucy: Ethel, give Wolbert the money! Ethel: Give her the money? Lucy: Give her the money! Ethel: Is she goin' with us?﻿